


Vital

by my_place12



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Organ Transplantation, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8078770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_place12/pseuds/my_place12
Summary: Danny notices a slightly odd change in Steve’s behavior the weeks following their recovery from their surgeries. The man is careful with what he eats. He tries his best to stay clean and keep his office clean as well. He doesn’t do things he used to do.  And he definitely refuses to drink any alcoholic or soda like beverages.Danny confronts him one day, slightly worried about the change, mainly because he doesn’t understand it. Steve explains to him that since Danny gave him a vital organ, he knows he needs to take care of it. He didn’t understand it until after the surgery. Danny still doesn’t understand. Steve simply explains to Danny that knowing how Danny’s treated the ‘vital organ’ that he gave him, in a way, Steve would do anything and everything to protect and care for the organ Danny gave him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-llo, lovely readers!  
> So, this is a short story inspired by a few comments Peter Lenkov made about this new season of Hawaii 5-0 that is coming out. Lenkov "teased" baby saying the following. "I love the idea that McGarrett is going to abuse that organ because McGarrett is a person who abuses himself and puts his life in danger all the time.”  
> While I do agree, Steve does abuse himself and puts himself in danger, I didn't like the idea of Steve taking this second (or 3rd, 4th, 5th) chance at life for granted. So, that's where the idea for this short story came from. :D  
> I wrote this quickly, so please excuse (or point out) any grammar/spelling errors. I wanted to get this out a few days before the premiere. Let's hope for the best the season! May it bring laughs, happiness, more ideas for fan fictions, and hopefully, our two boys together.  
> Enjoy!

Danny Williams stared hard through his office windows. His gaze stayed on his partner, Steve McGarrett, as the man sat at his desk, poring over files and stacks of paper. Danny squinted his eyes. 

_What the hell is his problem? He’s been acting weird all week._ Danny thought. And this was the truth. _God, I hope he’s okay._  

Steve had been acting weird ever since he got back from his time off for recovery. 

 Recovery from his transplant surgery.

 Danny would’ve figured he would’ve been spending a lot of time preventing Steve from going out into the field, but, very much to everyone’s surprise, and to his own surprise. . .

Steve _elected_ to stay behind.

Danny also noticed the man’s intake of odd foods he’d never cared to eat before. Beets, leafy greens, avocados, all kinds of fruit, and walnuts were all a normal part of Steve’s snacks or lunches he’d bring from home now. Not to mention the garlic. . .

_Oh, the garlic._ Danny thought as his thoughts wandered to the man’s sudden uptake in garlic. It was nothing too bad, or nothing on the scale of what it could be. Danny was glad that Steve’s garlic intake wasn’t too bad at the moment, but it was noticeable, though. 

_The green tea with lemons has been a relatively new thing, too. . ._ Danny thought as he watched Steve stand up and walk over to his office fridge, opening it to grab a small bottle of green tea. He twisted the cap and opened the bottle. He took a long drink from it before pausing as he looked out his window to the grounds. 

_It’s been four months. . .he hasn’t been up for much swimming. . .or running either, really. . .He has been jogging, but nothing major. . ._ Danny continued to think. _He’s genuinely taking it easy. . ._

Danny watched as the man moved back to his desk and sat back down, picking up a paper and looking over it. 

_That’s not like him. . .he’s stubborn, and he doesn’t care about anything. . .he’s reckless, always throwing his life around. . .what changed? The liver transplant couldn’t have done any massive things to change his thinking._ Danny looked at his papers. _Is he hiding something? Something bad? Something. . .worse? He hasn’t talked about those rechecks he’s been going to for a while. Did the liver take? Is it causing him problems? Oh, man, it’s causing problems, he’s going to need to be hospitalized and this whole thing is going to need to happen again. Oh, god, how are we going to get through this as a team-as individuals-_

“Hey, Danno.” 

Danny looked up. “Hey.” He replied seeing Steve’s bright face. 

“I’m going to take off, you need anything?” 

Danny stared at him. He wanted so badly to confront Steve about his odd happenings, but he couldn’t. He shook his head. “I’m good.” 

Steve nodded. “That you are. See you tomorrow.” He smiled as he smacked the door and turned to leave. 

“Bye.” Danny called after him. 

Danny sat for a few minutes after Steve had left. _Maybe I’m just overreacting. Maybe I’m just too concerned with what we both went through. . .maybe more so with what he went through. . .getting shot. . .losing his liver. . .essentially being forced to take part of mine. . ._ Danny thought. _But. . .No, I mean. . .he’s not one to just settle after he’s put his life in danger. . .he does it again and again and again, with no lessons learned._ Danny looked out his window and stared into Steve’s office. _What changed this time? Did he really learn his lesson?_ Danny paused in his thoughts. _Maybe it’s none of my business. Steve’s taking it easy and that’s the best thing right now. Yeah. . .nothing to worry about._

Danny tried to go back to his work, reading the words on the paper before him but taking nothing in. He finally shook himself. _No, I need to ask him. I have to talk to him._ He got up, grabbed his coat, turned his desk light off, and moved out of his office. He quickly jogged down the hall and stepped down the flights of stairs. 

Danny ducked out of the building, pulling on his coat as he looked out the windows and saw rain beginning to fall. He paused at the building’s front steps as he saw the blue truck pull out of the parking lot and drive down the street.

Danny moved his head back and sighed in disappointment. _I guess I should just go home._ He moved to his Camaro. He sat in his car and sat for a few moments, listening to the rain pound softly on the roof of his car. _Oh, who am I kidding?_ Danny thought as he strapped himself in and turned the key in the ignition. He backed out and headed towards Steve’s house. 

He drove and arrived 15 minutes later at Steve’s home. He saw the man hopping out of his truck and quickly walking to his door to get out of the rain. Danny parked his car and turned it off. He saw Steve pause and turn at the sound of the Camaro pulling in the drive. 

Danny stepped out. “Steve!” He called. He shut his car door and hurried over to Steve. 

“Danny, everything okay?” 

Danny slowed his pace as he jogged up to Steve. “Um. . .” 

“Are you okay, Danny?” Steve asked again.

Danny paused, thinking carefully about his next sentence. He stared into the man’s eyes with concern etched in his face. “Steve. . .no, I’m not okay.” He paused. “I’m not okay because. . .” He wiped the rain from his eyes. “You’ve been acting. . .really weird lately.” 

Steve gazed at him. “You followed me home. . .just to tell me. . .that I’ve been acting weird lately?” Steve shook his head. “I don’t understand you, Danno.” 

“Steve, your behavior is unusual. It’s not. . .consistent to your previous behavior, which makes me think something is wrong.” 

Steve shrugged. “What behavior?” He asked.

Danny scoffed. “You’ve volunteered, on your own doing, to sit out dangerous confrontations, so essentially you’re at a desk job instead of going out in the field.” 

Steve gave one nod. “Okay. Anything else?” 

Danny glared at him. “You’ve changed your eating habits. More fruits, vegetables, garlic-from the time I’ve known you, you’ve never eaten as many leafy greens as you have the past few months.” He paused gazing at him, begging for an answer. 

Steve gazed back at him, only listening to Danny and his concerns. 

“You drink green tea now, which, from what I recall, your words were ‘green tea is death, long live black tea’, I mean, I think you were drunk, but. . .” Danny shook his head. “That’s not the point. And not to mention the drinking habits, that you once had, are now decreased, in fact, completely non existent?”

Steve kept quiet. He didn’t say anything as Danny continued to bring up his actions in the past months.

“You’ve been acting weird. . .ever since the surgery.” Danny reasoned. “It’s. . .I don’t like it! I don’t know what it is! I don’t know what it’s about. I’m just. . .I’m worried.” He paused. “It feels like you’re not telling me everything.” He paused once more. “I’m worried about you.”

Steve kept quiet as he stood in front of Danny. “I know.” He said as he looked away. He could feel all sorts of emotions bubbling to the surface. He hadn’t expected Danny to be so upfront with him. He didn’t think he’d be discussing anything with Danny about the surgery, now, four months after the fact. Steve swallowed, finding a bit of difficulty in it. He knew that Danny earned an explanation, especially after all he had done for Steve.  

Danny shook his head. “I say you’ve been acting weird and that it’s off putting and that I don’t know why your change in behavior is bothering me in a way I can’t shake, and I’m worried about you and all you say is ‘I know.’?!”

“Danny!” Steve choked out.

Danny was shocked. Not at the outburst from Steve, but the way it came out. It sounded so forced and almost like he was trying to keep himself from breaking apart. 

Steve could feel the lump still in his throat. He swallowed hard, trying to get rid of it. “Um. . .” His voice quivered. 

Danny could only watch as the man struggled to keep himself together. 

Steve took in a deep breath. He wiped his mouth with his hand. “I’m in recovery. . .from an organ transplant. . .” 

“Well, yeah, but. . .” Danny paused. “Not everyone who’s been through a transplant have acted like you have-”

“Because it wasn’t just a transplant for me, Danny.” 

Danny gazed at the man. 

Steve looked at the ground. “Look. . .” He paused. “You gave me part of your liver.” He paused again. “The way I’m acting, the precautions I’m taking. . .I’m doing so to protect and care for it.” He paused again and looked up at Danny. “To care. . .for myself. I’m not taking this second chance for granted by. . .doing things I don’t have to do. Things, I used to do, that can kill that chance.”

“But Steve. . .you love some of the things you’re giving up.” 

“But, Danny, I love y-” Steve stopped abruptly and looked down at the ground again. His heart pounded quickly in his chest. 

Danny’s ears rang in the silence. It seemed like it lasted forever. “What?” He asked quietly.

“I love you more.” He whispered gently. 

Danny couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t believe the words Steve just uttered. Surely the man didn’t mean it anymore than their usual back and forth ‘I love you’s’. They were manly and menschly. . .almost brotherly. . .nothing more. . .

Right? 

Steve took in a breath. “I just. . .” He paused. “If giving things up I love mean that I can stick around for a longer time. . .” He shrugged. “I’ll do it because. . .” He paused again. “You mean more to me than those other things.” 

Danny gazed at him as Steve spoke to him. His chest still felt tight and his cheeks felt warm. 

Steve continued. “It’s like. . .I gave you a vital organ. . .and you’ve taken care of it. It may not be a physical organ, but it’s still definitely vital. . .” 

“I don’t understand. . .” Danny murmured, shaking his head.  

Steve looked up at him and gazed into his eyes. “. . .my heart.” He murmured quietly as he looked at the ground. He cringed at the words he just uttered, for they sounded silly and lame. “Um. . .It’s not much, but. . .” He paused. “Like I said. . .it’s still pretty vital.” He whispered, feeling his chest tighten with emotion. 

Danny bit his lower lip. He could feel a lump in the back of his throat form, making things difficult. His eyes watered at Steve’s confession. “Steve. . .” He whispered looking away as a tear fell down his cheek. It mixed with the water from the rain that showered down on them. He shuddered out a breath. “God. . .” 

Steve stared at the ground, feeling the rain hit his body, soaking through his t-shirt. He swallowed. “I know. . .it’s. . .silly and stupid-”

Angry that he’d even dare say it, Danny stopped him. “Shut up, Steve. It’s not stupid.” He whispered fiercely as he sucked in another breath. “It’s. . .” He paused, trying to get a hold of his tears. “It’s sweet and. . .kind and. . .” He paused again. “Completely you.” He murmured, sucking in another breath as more tears fell from his eyes. 

Steve looked up at him. Tears filled his own eyes at the sight of Danny’s tear stained face. “I guess, I’m just. . .” He paused and chuckled through his tears. “Taking care of. . .‘you’.” 

Danny chuckled before continuing his tears. 

Steve gazed at the man and stepped closer to him. “You’ve taken care of me.” He paused. “Let me take care of you.” He finished in a whisper. 

Danny sniffed uncontrollably through his tears as he looked up at Steve. He gazed into his partner’s eyes. “. . .I didn’t know. . .” 

Steve smiled weakly with tears in his eyes. “Sometimes we don’t. . .” He shrugged. 

Danny closed his eyes as tears fell from them. He opened them up to gaze into Steve’s. “Steve-” He placed a hand on Steve’s arm. 

Steve shrugged the hand down his arm and held it in his hand. 

Danny hid his lower lip with his upper lip. He stepped closer. “Steve, I love you.” He whispered, shuddering in breath. 

Steve sucked in his own breath through his tears. He weakly smiled at Danny. He shrugged and minimally shook his head. “I love you, Danny.” 

Danny smiled back at him. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck. 

Steve took Danny in his arms, closing his eyes, taking in the feel of Danny against him. . .so close to him. He exhaled shakily. “Oh, god, I love you.” He whispered, sucking in another breath. 

Danny closed his eyes and felt more tears come. He chuckled. “I love you more.” He murmured. 

“Don’t make this a contest.” Steve chuckled.

Danny laughed. He settled and held Steve close, trying to calm himself from his tears. He could feel love for Steve emanate within him. He squeezed his arms around Steve, holding him tighter. 

Steve felt a small pain in his side as Danny squeezed. “Ow, easy, Danno.” He murmured. 

Danny immediately broke. “I’m so sorry!” He apologized as he tore himself from Steve. 

“Nah, nah.” Steve said quickly as he moved closer to Danny again. “It’s okay. You just squeeze tight.” He paused. “Come here.” 

Danny smiled at him and took him in his arms once more. 

They held each other in the rain as it poured over the island. Neither of them cared, though. It was wet, they were soaked, but it was okay, because. . .

They were together. Close. . .near. . .

Steve was the first to speak. “I know I don’t say it enough. . .but, thank you. Thank you for. . .for everything.” He paused. “Especially for giving me another chance at life.” 

Danny smiled. “I would do it again in a heartbeat.” He murmured. 

Steve smiled. He pulled from Danny. He gazed at Danny for a moment. The man’s face was drenched by the rain. He brought up a hand and ran his fingers to slick back his hair. He gazed back with an expecting look. Steve pulled him in and placed his lips against Danny’s, not intending for Danny to be super okay with it. 

But Danny was okay with it. At first, he was shocked, but as Steve held his cheeks, Danny slowly brought his hands up to grasp on to Steve’s wrists. He allowed the kiss, deepening it slightly as he kissed the man back. 

Steve internally grinned at the man’s persistent kiss. He pulled from the man’s lips to stop, placing his forehead against Danny’s.  

Danny smiled as the man rested his head against his own. “Can we do. . .that again?” 

Steve smiled. “In a heartbeat.” 

Danny chuckled as Steve leaned closer and kissed him gently. 

Steve kissed him for a few more moments. He loved the feel of the soft, velvety lips that were so dreamy. Not wanting to, but needing to ask Danny a question, Steve broke from the man’s lips. “You. . .you wanna go inside?” 

Danny looked at him and then looked behind him. “Um. . .” 

“It’s okay.” Steve murmured. “We. . .we can continue this another time.” 

Danny looked back to Steve. He licked his lower lip. He took Steve’s hand and began walking to the front door.

Steve’s heart raced as the man moved to his front door. “Danny. . .”

Danny looked back at him as he continued to walk. 

Steve swallowed. “You’re-you’re okay with this?” 

Danny stepped up on the steps as he pulled Steve closer. “Yeah. . .you?” He asked with a raise of his eyebrows. 

Steve stepped closer to him, the overhang stopping the rain’s attack on their bodies. He took in a breath as he inched toward Danny. Danny grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer and closer. Danny kept walking backwards until he stopped moving because the house prevented him from doing so. “Yeah.” Steve murmured as he moved his body closer, with Danny urging him by pulling on his shirt. 

Danny glanced down Steve’s drenched body. “You better unlock the door.” He murmured looking back into his eyes with lust. 

Steve smiled. “Or what?” 

Danny pulled Steve even closer. “Or we’re not gonna make it upstairs.” Danny placed his cold lips against Steve’s, feeling every groove along the soft, velvety lips. 

Steve chuckled softly against the man’s lips, figuring the man was joking. _We won’t get that far. . .will we?_ “We won’t?”

Danny hummed. “Well, I won’t.” He murmured with a grin. 

Steve grinned as he looked down and reached into his pocket to find his keys.

Danny saw the man’s blushing cheeks and veiny neck. He leapt at the chance and began kissing the man’s lovely, soft neck. As he kissed Steve’s neck, Danny could feel a heat radiate off Steve’s cheeks. 

Steve dropped his lower jaw and grinned, chuckling as he tried to maneuver his fingers around the right key. He fumbled with them, feeling himself fluster at the thoughts that were running through his mind. 

“Is the Commander getting flustered?” Danny asked with a small grin against his neck. 

Steve chuckled. “Maybe.” He murmured as he found his house key and moved to the door, keeping Danny pinned up against it. He inserted the key into the hole and turned it, unlocking the door. Danny tilted his head back against the door as he listened to it unlock. He gazed gently into Steve’s eyes.

Steve stared back at Danny and moved his hand on the knob. He gently turned it. He was careful to not let it go until Danny leaned forward, closer to him. Steve swung the door open, hearing the alarm beep every few seconds in the house. 

Steve urged Danny in and walked over to the alarm. 

Danny closed the door and locked it behind him. He leaned his back against the door, watching Steve as he turned from the alarm box. Steve looked at Danny, pausing before crossing back through the living room and over to him. 

Danny grabbed at Steve and pulled him in close. Their lips landed roughly against each other. Steve pushed himself up against Danny, his pelvis mainly rubbing up against Danny’s.

Danny grinned into the kiss as the man pinned him against the front door. He felt the man gently grasp his wrists and slowly bringing them up to the door behind him. 

Steve hummed against the man’s lips. “Oh, Danno.” He murmured. 

Danny smiled with his eyes closed as Steve nosed his cheek. He shuddered out a breath. “Oh, Steve. . .” He whispered quietly. 

Steve gently kissed Danny’s cheek and then lowered his lips to his neck. “I want you in me.” Steve whispered gently to him, surprised at the words that had come out of his mouth. Steve dragged his hands up from the man’s wrists and down the man’s sides to settled at his waist. 

Danny grinned at the man’s kisses and let his arms fall down to settle on Steve’s shoulders and around his neck. “I’m already in you. . .” He murmured with a small giggle.

Steve snorted into laughter against the soft neck. “That’s forever gonna be a joke with us, huh?” 

Danny giggled at the sudden huff of air against his neck. He kept himself from shrugging up his shoulders and nodded. “Forever. . .” He paused. _It sounds so nice. . .forever. . ._ “Yeah.”  

Steve shook his head and moved his lips back to the man’s neck. 

Danny gritted his teeth as the man’s hands wandered over his body, from his hips to his back, down to his ass cheeks with a small squeeze. Danny dropped his lower jaw in a grin as the man sucked hard and flicked his tongue back and forth along the his neck. His cheeks flushed with heat as he felt Steve’s hand shifted to his pelvis region. Goosebumps rushed up his back, creating shivers within him. He felt Steve’s fingers brush along his groin. He let out a small gasp as Steve grabbed at and rubbed his aroused organ through his pants. 

Steve zigzagged his tongue on the man’s neck as he gently caressed the man through his pants. If he didn’t like it, Danny could stop him. However, Steve hoped Danny liked it. He hoped Danny would urge him to continue and he could spent the night, and possibly, the rest of their lives, worshipping the man. 

Danny drifted his hands down to Steve’s biceps. “Steve. . .” He said gently. “Let’s go upstairs.” He murmured. 

Steve pulled from the man’s neck and looked him in the eyes. “What?” He couldn’t believe his ears. He expected a bit of making out and rough handling of each other, but he didn’t expect them to actually. . .go through with anything.

Danny stared back at him. “Upstairs. . .like. . .on your bed?”

Steve’s surprised look turned into a wide grin as he leaned in and kiss the man’s lips. “Really?” He murmured against the man’s lips. 

“Yes.” Danny grinned before the man kissed him. Steve broke from his lips and grabbed his hand. Danny squeezed it as he followed Steve quickly upstairs. 

Steve smiled as he walked into his room with Danny following. He stopped and turned around, looking at Danny. 

Danny dropped his hand. He looked around and then looked back to Steve, waiting for some sort of direction. 

Steve smiled at him. He stepped back to Danny and closed the door behind him. He then moved to the man’s button up shirt and began to unbutton the man’s shirt from the top to the bottom. 

Danny’s cheeks flushed as Steve’s gentle fingers unbuttoned his shirt. He glanced at Steve’s faced. The man’s eyes focused in on his shirt. . .or maybe it was his chest. 

Yep, it was definitely the chest. 

Danny sucked in a breath as Steve leaned in and kissed his chest. He touched Steve’s arms and rubbed them as Steve continued to unbutton his shirt. 

Steve smiled as he leaned back and continued his quest to strip the man down to nothing. As he concluded the unbuttoning process, he paused. He gazed at the man’s chest and abdomen that peeked out of the shirt. He grasped onto the man’s opened shirt. His gaze drifted up to the blue eyes that stared at him with a powerful lust and passion. Steve moved the shirt slowly off the man’s shoulders. 

Danny closed his eyes briefly as the cool air in the room met his warm skin. More goosebumps flooded over his body as he felt the cloth leave him. He opened his eyes to see Steve smiling at him. Danny glanced down and grasped the hem of the man’s blue t-shirt. He pulled it up as Steve helped him by also grabbing the hem and pulling it up over his head. Danny glanced down at the man’s abdomen, his abdomen muscles definitely showing in the dim light. Danny bit his lower lip as Steve pulled off the t-shirt and tossed it behind him. 

Steve grinned as he noticed the man looking at his body. He brought his hands to Danny’s neck and held him gently as he kissed him. 

Danny smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the man’s warm body. He couldn’t believed how much he loved feeling the man’s bare skin against his own. His arms slithered against the man’s waist and around to the front. Danny found the man’s belt buckle. 

Steve breathed heavily into the kiss as the man unbuckled his belt buckle. Steve felt the fingers on the his pant’s button and zipper. He broke from the man’s lips and moved them slowly to Danny’s neck, kissing him lightly and licking tendons along Danny’s unbelievably soft neck. 

Danny grinned as Steve kissed his neck. He slowly unbuttoned and unzipped the man’s pants. As soon as he did, the pants sagged, revealing the man’s undergarment. Danny moved his hands once more to the man’s waistline. 

Steve broke from the man’s neck temporarily to look at him.

Danny glanced into man’s eyes. He slowly inched a hand into the man’s undergarment. His fingers brushed against the course hair and he inched down further to find what he was looking for. 

Steve’s eyes widened slightly upon Danny’s grasp on his aroused organ. He shuddered out a breath and placed his forehead against Danny’s. He could feel himself trembling slightly.

Danny bit his lower lip and pulled Steve’s dick up, stroking it lightly. He felt Steve trembling against him as he stroked him. He stopped for a moment, withdrawing his hand from the man’s trousers. He put up his hands and placed his hands against Steve’s chest. “I. . .want you. . .naked.” 

Steve snorted out a chuckle. “What?” 

“Naked. . .on your bed. . .right now. . .” Danny murmured. 

Steve shuddered out another breath in excitement. “Only if you end up naked. . .on my bed as well. . .” 

Danny smiled. “Of course.” He whispered as he leaned in and back him slowly to the bed. Danny gently kissed him as they walked to the bed. 

Steve felt the bed’s edge against the back of his legs. He slowly leaned back and placed his body on the bed, gently easing himself down as his pants slid off his body. He kicked them off before laying his back on the bed and bringing Danny with him. He kissed the man back gently. 

Danny felt a sexiness rise within him, something he hadn’t felt in a long time. He smiled against Steve’s lips as he arched his back, his body rubbing up against Steve’s. He loved hearing Steve’s small groans as he moved up against him. 

Steve tugged at the man’s waistline. “Off with your pants, detective.” He murmured against Danny’s lips. 

Danny grinned as he broke from Steve. He pushed off the bed and glanced down as he unbuckled his belt. 

Steve sat up on his elbows and gazed at Danny. 

Danny’s eyes flicked up to Steve’s and gazed at him steadily. He undid his buckle, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He kept his gaze directly on Steve, staring into his wide eyes as he undressed for him. 

Steve’s eyes caressed Danny’s body as the man began to shimmy out of his pants. “Oh, god.” He murmured as he grasped himself through his boxer briefs.

Danny smiled at him as he kicked his pants off to the side. He then cocked his eyebrow at Steve, giving him a knowing look.

Steve grinned at him, knowing what the man was getting at. 

Danny pulled down his undergarment to reveal a very aroused cock, interested in its surroundings as it bounced in mid air. 

Steve breathed out in contentment as he watched the man before him. His dick throbbed hard as he lifted his gaze back up to the man’s eyes that stared back at him so intently. 

Danny took his dick and stroked it a few times, feeling a lovely buzz run through his body as he did so. He hummed as he stepped closer. He placed a hand on the bed and lifted the other to Steve’s waistband. He tugged at it and slid it down slightly. 

Steve dropped his lower jaw as he felt the man’s nicely sized and aroused cock along his thigh. His own organ pounded with excitement. He helped Danny remove his boxer briefs. He scooted up on the bed a little more as Danny climbed up next to him. 

Danny knelt next to Steve as the man placed his left arm behind his head. Danny gazed at the very excited, very erect cock that laid, all pink and flushed, on the man’s pelvis. He smiled as it twitched. “You seem. . .a little excited.” He grinned. 

Steve chuckled as he glanced down and grabbed Danny’s aroused organ. “You do, too.” 

Danny smiled as he picked up Steve’s dick and began to stroke it. “Damn.” He murmured. 

Steve smiled. “Damn back at you.” 

Danny chuckled. He moved in between Steve’s open legs. Steve dropped the man’s dick as he moved and watched as Danny settled in between his legs. Danny nudged Steve’s thighs to open them wider. He slinked down and laid on his stomach. He kissed Steve at his inguinal line. 

Steve smiled and took in a few deep breaths. He waited and watched as Danny kissed him at sensitive areas. He closed his eyes and waited in suspense as he felt Danny grab his dick and the man held it for a moment. He shuddered out a breath, feeling warm air on the head of his dick. “Baby.” He whispered. 

Danny smiled as he opened his mouth, his tongue flicking along the man’s head. 

Steve grinned and shuddered out a breath. He could feel himself become more and more turned on. He moved his hips up toward Danny, wanting more. 

Danny planted his lips around Steve’s dick, sucking gently on the head of it. 

“Danny. . .” Steve moaned out. He lifted his hands to the pillow his head rested on. He grasped onto it tightly. 

Danny paused his sucking for a moment and stuck the shaft in his mouth, his lips meeting the base of his dick. 

“Danny!” He gasped out in a whisper. Steve shuddered out another breath as Danny moved his head minimally from side to side, creating amazing sensations that ran through Steve’s body. 

Danny bobbed a few times before coming off and gasping slightly. He stroked it gently. Danny looked up at Steve and smiled. 

Steve shook his head. “Get up here.” He murmured.

Danny chuckled as he crawled up to Steve’s lips. 

“Fuck, you’re so sexy.” Steve murmured as he brought his arms down and rested his hands along the man’s mid back. 

Danny grinned as his groin rubbed up against Steve’s groin. “You are, too.” He whispered as he leaned in and placed his lips on Steve’s lips. 

Steve grinned as his hands dipped down to Danny’s ass cheeks and gave them a squeeze. 

Danny continued to smile as he felt the tight squeeze. He moved his groin against Steve’s again, making the man groan against his lips. 

Steve pulled from Danny’s lips. “Get in me.” He murmured. 

Danny smiled. He sat up on his knees, towering over Steve’s body. 

Steve uncoordinatedly reached over to his night stand. He quickly pulled out the drawer and tossed the bottle of lube. 

Danny smiled as he poured the lube on his fingers. He massaged Steve’s opening, making him squirm slightly before he slipped a finger in and began to move his finger in and out of him. 

Steve clenched his teeth, suppressing the need to tighten his body up in excitement. “Danny, please.” He begged, wanting more. 

Danny moved his finger in and out quickly. 

Steve breathed heavily as Danny prepped him. He hoped Danny would hurry. He didn’t care much about the prep. It felt amazing, but. . .he wanted Danny. He _needed_ Danny. He moaned quietly under his breath. He moved his pelvis as Danny fingered him. 

Danny smiled as Steve made small noises and moved his hips with an eagerness. “You like, doll?” He asked with a small glance up.

“Yeah.” Steve breathed out. “Please, no more. . .I want the real thing.” He murmured.

Danny grinned as he removed his finger. 

“Put it in.” Steve murmured as he shifted his pelvis to Danny.

Danny grinned and stroked his dick a fews times before moving closer to Steve’s body. Danny teased Steve’s hole, feeling pulsating sensations creep up his shaft and around his pelvis. He kept his gaze down at the area. He felt a small knot quickly form in his stomach, feeling slightly anxious. He hesitated before entering Steve. 

Steve gazed at the man as he hesitated before putting himself into Steve. Steve sat up and leaned forward and inched closer to Danny. He wrapped an arm around Danny’s neck and kissed him. “What’s wrong?” He asked gently and with an eager smile. 

Danny kept his gaze away with shyness overwhelming him. “I’ve-I’ve never. . .” He drifted off looking up at Steve, hoping he’d understand. 

Steve only smiled at him. “That’s okay. I haven’t either.” 

Danny smiled at him. 

Steve kissed the man gently and quite simply. “Put it in.” He whispered on the man’s lips. 

Danny smiled as he picked up his dick and brushed around Steve’s opening. He found it and slowly inched in, gazing into Steve’s eyes.

Steve sucked in a breath against Danny’s lips. He paused, holding the breath he had sucked in. He blew it out through his slightly parted lips, letting out a small moan.

Danny paused as he looked into Steve’s eyes. “Oh, god, that’s so hot.”  He murmured, completely loving the feel of Steve’s tight hole and the man’s breath against his lips, tickling him and exciting him further. “Fuck.” He murmured.

Steve bit his lower lip. “Oh, Danny.” He moaned quietly. His eyes rolled back as Danny pushed into him slowly and deeply. “Damn, that feels _so_ good.” He moaned into Danny lips. 

Danny dropped his gaze down to look at their bodies. He breathed unevenly, so unbelievably excited at feeling Steve’s naked body against his own. He grinned as he slowly thrusted into him. 

Steve grinned as he sat up and stayed close to Danny’s body. He leaned in to kiss Danny’s cheek.

Danny dropped his lower jaw as Steve moved to his neck and began kissing his neck. He grinned as he breathed heavily, still thrusting into Steve. 

Steve shuddered against him, moving his hips against the man’s pelvis, trying to get the best angles for the best sensations for them both. 

Danny held Steve close, his arm wrapped around Steve’s waist and touching his thigh gently as he rocked the man back to lay on his back on the bed. 

Steve grinned as his head met the pillow. He sighed as he wrapped his arms around Danny’s back. “Stay close.” He whispered. He moistened his lips. “Go hard.” 

Danny chuckled into the man’s neck as he continued his slow thrusts. “Hard?” 

Steve’s hand drifted up to Danny’s hair on the back of his head and grasped it gently. “Hard, fast, rough. . .whatever you want to call it.” He murmured, breathing raggedly. 

Danny smiled, kissing Steve’s neck softly. “If I don’t?” 

Steve chuckled. “You’ll break me.” He murmured, giggling. 

Danny laughed. “I’m afraid if I _do_ , I’ll break you.” 

Steve laughed with him as Danny pulled from his neck to look at him. “Oh, a little cocky, aren’t you?” 

“Oh, don’t underestimate me.” Danny murmured. 

Steve grinned as his hand drifted down from Danny’s shoulders to his chest, caressing the man’s already hard nipples as he did. 

Danny hummed out in pleasure as Steve did so. “Ready?” He asked. 

Steve nodded eagerly. 

Danny began to moved his hips faster. He gripped onto the blankets underneath Steve. He groaned as he felt pleasure pulse through him. 

Steve gasped as he felt pressure on a particular spot, creating all sorts of pleasure he never thought he could feel. He whimpered out a moan. “Fuck, Danny!” He gasped out. He gripped onto Danny’s arms. 

Danny kept going at his pace, Steve’s noises and voice encouraging him to keep up what he was doing. He breathed out as he pushed himself into Steve, holding himself in Steve for several seconds. 

Steve groaned, breathing out through his gritted teeth. “Oh, Danny. . .” He gasped in another breath. “That’s. . .so good!” 

Danny grinned. He leaned close, leaning on his elbows and forearms. He lowered his lips to the man’s neck. He slowly began to thrust again, speeding up to about half the pace he was going before. 

Steve dropped his lower jaw. He closed his eyes as Danny kissed him. He gripped his hands into fists as he brought them up around Danny, resting on his back before unclenching the fists and gripping onto his back, his finger tips pressing against the man’s skin. “Keep doing that.” He whispered as he breathed into Danny’s ear. 

“Shit, you feel so good, Steve.” Danny groaned into his neck. “I’m so close.” 

Steve bit his lower lip. “Don’t. . .do anything.” He murmured. 

Danny chuckled against his neck. “You mean don’t cum in your ass?” 

Steve chuckled as he opened his eyes. “No, cum in my ass.” He breathed out. “Just not yet.” 

Danny grunted into his neck. “You’re gonna kill me.” 

Steve grinned. “Just a little. . .longer.” He gasped as Danny slowly, but firmly, thrusted deeply into him. “Just like that.” He whispered. “Keep doing that.” 

Danny slowly, and painfully, thrusted deeply into him, holding back his deepening urge to explode. He gently kissed Steve’s neck and teased the man’s nipple with his fingers. 

Steve felt a throbbing arousal pulse through him. He was turned on and approaching closer with each deep thrust Danny gave him. He moaned out. 

“Steve, baby, I know you want me to wait, but. . .” Danny trailed off from his whispering. He gasped out suddenly. “Oh, god, I’m so close!” He whispered desperately. He held back from falling over the edge. 

Steve closed his eyes once more. The sensations gathered and approached to his own breaking point. “Deeper. . .harder. . .” 

Danny obliged and thrusted as deep and as hard as he could into Steve’s tight hole. He let out small groan. “Steve. . .” 

“Danny!” Steve gasped out. He grabbed at the man, holding him tight. “Yes!” He moaned out. His eyes rolled as his muscles contracted and he felt an uncontrollable surge blast through him. “Oh god!” He moaned out as Danny changed his paced and quickly thrusted into him. A white substance sprayed onto his abdomen, in between his and Danny’s bodies. 

Danny felt the man’s orgasm. The man’s hole tightened and contracted around his dick, encouraging him past the edge. “Steve!” He gasped out. He slowed his thrusting as he felt a pull and tug at his pelvic muscles, contracting and throwing him into one of the best orgasms he’d ever experienced. “Oh, god!” He groaned as he continued to thrust into Steve. The feel good sensations simmered to a pleasant hum along his body. 

Steve gasped as he felt a liquid jetting inside him. Danny continued to thrust into him, even though everything was sensitive.  

Danny easily slid in Steve with the newly added lubricant helping. He thrusted into Steve a few more time, before slowly stopping. He breathed into Steve’s neck heavily. “Oh, god.” He murmured. He slowly slipped out of Steve. 

Steve opened his eyes. He placed his lips on Danny’s neck as he felt the man’s breaths against his shoulder. He laid his head back on the pillow and sighed out. 

Danny rolled over off of Steve onto his back. His head met the pillow and he grinned as he laid there, paralyzed with the pleasure that still roamed his body. 

Steve grinned and let out a small hum of pleasure. He glanced down and grasped onto Danny’s hand as they laid on their backs and stared up at the ceiling. He breathed heavily and deeply. 

Danny smiled as he felt Steve’s hand close around his own. He closed his eyes as he let out a few deep breaths. “Oh god.” He whispered as he brought his other hand to his forehead and wiped the sweat from it. 

Steve grinned widely as he turned to look at Danny. He rolled on his side and scooted closer to the man’s sweaty body. He kissed the man’s neck gently. 

Danny grinned widely as Steve kissed his neck. He chuckled slightly. He felt like a god, just barely worshipped to completion by Steve, like he was on top of the world. . .and absolutely powerful. His self confidence had spiked. He loved that Steve was able to create these feelings in him. 

“You thirsty?” Steve asked as he sat back. 

Danny blinked hard, finding it difficult to stay awake. “Yeah.”

“I’ll go grab us some water.” Steve murmured as he kissed Danny’s shoulder and got up from the bed. 

Danny breathed as he watched Steve get up and walk out of the room, still naked. He felt unsteady, like if he tried to sit up or stand up, his legs would give out and he would collapse. _I need to sit up._ He thought as he uncoordinatedly sat up in the bed. He sat back, his hands on the mattress. _Oh, god._ Danny thought as his body still floated form his arousal. Danny’s thoughts wandered to Steve. _God. . .he’s so wonderful._ He smiled. 

Steve wandered back into the room. His arms were full of a pitcher, two glasses, and a bowl full of something. He wandered to the other side of the bed. 

Danny smiled at him as he offered the small bowl. Danny took it and saw it was full of fruit. “Mmm. Fruit?” Danny asked as he took out a grape and popped it in his mouth. 

Steve smiled as he poured water into one glass. “Best type of recovery snack after the best kind of activity with the best guy.” He said as he offered the cup. 

Danny grinned as he took the glass. “You’re kind. Thank you.” He murmured as he sipped the water. 

Steve poured water into the other glass and set the pitcher down on the side table. “I only speak truths. You know that.” He said as he drank from his glass. 

Danny grinned and chuckled. He took another sip.

Steve gazed at Danny. “You wanna. . .go out?” 

Danny smiled as he looked at him. “How about we order in?” He said as he set his glass on his side table. 

“Order in?” Steve echoed. 

“Yeah. I. . .I wanna spend more time with you. . .alone.” Danny murmured as he scooted closer to Steve. 

Steve smiled and set down his own drink on his side table. “I like the sound of that.” 

Danny grinned and picked up Steve’s arm to rest around his shoulder. He scooted a little closer and moved to wrapped his arms around Steve’s mid section. 

Steve smiled and rested his arm on the man’s back. He gently rubbed the man’s back, letting his fingertips graze across the bare muscled back. He placed his head against the man’s head, gently smiling as he realized they were cuddling. 

And he loved it. 

“What do you want to eat?” 

Danny sighed. “Whatever you like. I could go for anything.” 

Steve mindlessly stroked Danny’s back, not aware of the impact he had on Danny’s body by just petting the man’s back. 

Danny shook slightly as he felt shivers run through his body. He smiled. “Thank you for tonight.” He murmured quietly. 

Steve grinned. “Thank you for the second chance.” He replied. 

Danny paused for a moment before speaking. “I love you, Steve.” 

Steve smiled. “I love you, too, Danny.” 

The two would spend the rest of the evening talking, eating their meal of Mexican food that was ordered in, and finally falling asleep together on Steve’s bed. When they would wake, they would ready themselves for work, go about their day, and nothing much would be said that day at work. Only the looks, the gazes, the stares that they shared with the exchange of shy smiles, flushed cheeks, and subtle lip licking. 

The cousins would find out. . .Grover and Jerry would find out. . .as would Grace, Charlie, and Max. They’d find out that, indeed, yes, Steve and Danny were seeing each other and they would poke and make fun in good taste. 

Danny would propose to Steve. Steve would, of course say yes, and they would all proceed to live happily ever after, loving each other, fighting bad guys, and having small spats about silly things. 

But for now, after their I love you’s, and the small kisses and giggles, they stared into the other’s tired eyes. . .content eyes. Eyes that held so much love for the other in them. Eyes that stared into and understood each other’s souls. Love flowed between them and would. . .

On and on. . .

Forever. . .


End file.
